TechLess
by Zucht
Summary: Diane's lonely, honeymoon's aren't supposed to be this way


Tech-Less

Title: Tech-Less 1/1

Author's Name: Zucht

MPAA-style rating: PG-13

Brief Synopsis: Diane is alone and bored, honeymoons aren't supposed to be this way!

Size: 1377 words

_Disclaimer: _Jake 2.0_ and all related elements, characters and indicia © Roundtable Entertainment and Viacom Productions, Inc., 2003. All Rights Reserved. All characters and situations-save those created by the authors for use solely on this website-are copyright Roundtable Entertainment and Viacom Productions, Inc._

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Tech-Less**

Rain is depressing. Rain is depressing and boring. Rain is depressing and boring when you're lonely.

Lonely. The idea had been her's; there was no one else she could blame. It had seemed like a good idea at the time. No, it had been a good idea at the time. The chance to escape technology, even for just a week had a lot of appeal; no phones, no TV, no radio, no pagers, no computers. No modern technology at all, except for the ancient refrigerator that had quit working last night. Thinking a moment, she smiles. No modern technology – if you didn't count her husband.

It had been her idea to honeymoon in a cabin away from everything. It had also been her idea to screw the wedding. Another four months of her mother trying to micromanage each and every detail could have proven fatal, for which of them she wasn't sure. Jake was very good at allowing Diane to vent after an episode with her mother, but the night that Jake had complained about her taking her anger out on him had been the last straw. She spent the rest of the night crying in Jake's arms, around dawn she asked if they could just elope. After discussing it over a breakfast of croissants and bacon, it had been decided to head for Las Vegas as soon as they could get their vacations changed.

The next three weeks had dragged by until she found herself in her Bridal Gown, standing beside Jake, looking handsome in the Tuxedo Kyle had helped him buy. Fran had flown in with them from DC, and Kevin and Jenny had flown down from Seattle. The service was short with the exchange of rings and the vows that they had written.

When the official gave Jake the word, he placed the ring on Diane's finger with these words: "Diane, it was a memorable day two years ago when we met. You were the best part of that day. We went from strangers, to coworkers, to colleagues, to friends, to best friends, to lovers, to… more. Every day since that first encounter, my feelings for you have grown. Every thought, hope and dream of the future I have, has you in it – has you as the most important part of it. My love for you is greater than I knew love could be."

"I promise to love you and care for you under any and all circumstances. To see to your well being and to protect you to the best of my ability. I love you and it will be my honor to call you, 'wife'."

The single tear that slowly traveled down her cheek, glisten like the diamond on the ring Jake had placed on her finger. She paused, slid his ring onto his finger and kissed his hand. Taking a deep breath, she began: "Jake, I too remember the day we met. So many of my aspirations came true that day, then there was you; a sweet, slightly disoriented, geek. Since that day you have been my best friend, and teacher. You've taught me friendship and love, most importantly, how to receive love. Every little girl fantasy of love and my shining white knight you surpassed long ago."

"When I set down to write this I realized how remarkable you truly are. You treat me like a queen and an equal. You look at me, straight in the eye and never notice my lack of stature. You listen and hear me. You set your ego aside for me. You are happy in my successes and supportive in my failures. You respect me. And you loved me…" Pausing, she inhaled to hold back the bitter-sweet tears of her memories, "…even when you didn't know who I was."

"I promise to love you and support you. To be there in the good times and the bad. To rejoice with you and stand at your side in times of strife. I love you and will be honored to call you 'husband'."

In Jake's ring, she had inscribed the words, "With all my Love, Diane". In Diane's ring, he had inscribed just one word; "True".

After a few shows the small party retired to the casino. Diane had a theory on Blackjack, and it worked; by midnight she was $3000 up. By the time 4am rolled by she was $6000 in the hole. If Jake hadn't 'won' a $10,000 prize on a slot machine the honeymoon might have been short and unpleasant. Still, it was a rather unromantic way to start their honeymoon.

Waking up that first morning at the cabin had also been less than romantic, she was alone and the cabin was warm and quiet. The three quilts she was covered with were no substitute for Jake. Getting up, she moved to the fire and warmed her hands. Hearing Jake by the front door, she had moved to open it when it flew open, engulfing her bare body in a freezing mist. Diving for the warmth and dryness of the bed, from under the quilts, she heard Jake dropping a load of fire wood by the door. It had started raining during the night and Jake was trying to see to her comfort.

Now, three rainy days later, Jake had gone down the mountain to replace the food that had ruined when the refrigerator had died the night before.

She was bored. Jake had been gone hours longer than he should have been. Hopefully, he was taking his time on the slick mountain roads. It was nearing twilight before she saw a rain soaked Jake, hiking up the road carrying a large plastic bag.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Rain soaked or not, Diane met Jake at the door with a hug of relief and a reassuring kiss.

Giving her one of his best smiles, he drops the bag and disentangles himself from her embrace. "Sweetheart," he began reaching into the bag and pulling out a small bag that contains two hamburgers, "we have to leave. There's a storm front moving in that could keep us here for over a week."

Looking down she meekly says, "I'm sorry… I thought this would be nice."

"Diane," he says while turning her chin up with his fingers, "this has been great. For the first time in a long time I haven't felt like 'Nano-boy'. I feel free; there are no distractions or demands… Except for a stunningly beautiful woman, whose smile lifts my spirits like nothing else on the planet."

Burying her face in his chest, Diane sighs, "I love you."

Wrapping his arms around her, they stand there for a moment, not talking, not moving, just enjoying their new found 'oneness'.

Breaking the embrace, Jake kissed her lightly. "Diane, eat your burger and get dressed, we have to be on the 'red-eye' to Philadelphia."

"Why Philadelphia?"

With a wry smile, he replies, "We have 'business' there."

"NO! No! No! No! No! No!" An angry Diane rapidly ejects. "We are on our honeymoon – No 'business'! I can not believe they called you in…"

Placing two fingers across her lips, Jake gets her attention. "Sweetheart, our assignment is to eat at our favorite 'Coffee Shop', stroll by the parking lot that used to be Caesar's 'Palace', relive our first kiss on that dark side street and I managed to book my old room at that cheap hotel. I'm hoping this time will be the way you want it."

Just staring at Jake for a moment, Diane asked, "Will you buy me apple pie… a la mode?"

"Well, since I didn't bring you a dessert…"

"You owe me." She stated, crossing her arms and cocking her head, giving him one of those smiles he loves so much.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Please review – If you enjoyed it or not.

5


End file.
